howtoplaygamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Swords
A guild is a collection of players that can work on each other's improvements. Some guilds are formed temporarily, for two players who simply wish to trade each other points, while other guilds are long-lasting. Guilds can be formed without cost by any player not already in a guild. Guild names can have spaces in them, and the tag for the guild must have a maximum of 4 characters; both letters and numbers will work. In order to build any improvement without using tokens, guilds are required. For example, to build a workshop, first the 25,000 gold cost must be paid, and then you need 1,000 Improvement Points from each employee class: Blacksmith, Tailor,Carpenter, and Sorceress. In order to send a message to all members of your guild, use in the recipients section. If you need a copy of the message for yourself as well, be sure to add yourself as a recipient (comma separated) after . As of the October 27th update, there are no fees associated with being in a guild. There is still a guild size limit, however. Guild boostEdit Being in a guild will also give a boost to the cooperation stat for all of your workers. This boost is displayed in the main guild page and can be quite substantial for larger guilds. (There is also some older research by RevelationOrange on the Cooperation improvement mechanicspage, which dates from before this information was visible.) As of the October 27th update, the boost is no longer displayed in the main guild page window, and cooperation boost is one of the categories of guild perks that can be purchased with "license points." It's likely that there is no inherent cooperation boost any more, but this needs to be investigated. Thug defenseEdit You will get some defense off the thugs of your fellow guildmembers; how much is unknown at this time. This can be a substantial advantage to guild membership for high-level players. As of the October 27th update, various thug bonuses are among the categories of guild perks that can be purchased with "license points." It's likely that there is no inherent thug defense bonus any more, but this needs to be investigated. DelegateEdit A guild leader can delegate his leadership role to other players in the guild. The option to invite and kick players thereby is transferred to the other player. Delegation cannot be undone unless the player delegated towards gives it back or leaves the guild. As of the October 27th update, a new feature has been introduced:guild challenge. Guilds compete over a 48-hour period to see whose sales are the highest. The winning guilds are awarded license points, which can be used to purchase various upgrades for the guild. A Guild Challenge is a continuous event that occurs automatically for a period of 48 hours. During this time, a maximum of 8 guilds of similar ranking (based on their success within the Guild Challenges) (this has to be verified: it seems to be rather completely randomly selected - surely the guilds in one challenge are not of similar ranking, on the contrary!) are pitted against one another to try and accumulate the highest amount of sales. So long as your guild is not exceeding its maximum member limit, the sales you make in a day will go 100% towards the total amount of gold earned by your guild. Once more, you are not losing any actual gold for this; Your gold is only used as a figurative measure towards the total earnings of your guild during the challenge. If your guild is exceeding its maximum member limit (Note: this seems to be no longer possible), your contribution will be re-balanced and you will see a lower amount than that of your actual sales going towards the guild challenge at the end of the day. Your sales will begin to more accurately represent what you make in a day as the member limit of your guild increases. If you use the extra contributions button this will contribute gold equal to the amount you input, but you will be paying from your pockets in order to make the contribution. You will LOSE all the gold you contributed with the “Extra Contributions” button. You can contribute to a maximum of THREE TIMES what you made during that particular day based on the amount indicated under “Contribution”. (Please note that if your guild is exceeding its maximum member limit your "Contribution" will not accurately display your total amount of sales for that day) At the end of every guild challenge, guilds receive a certain number of License Points (LP) depending on where they placed within their respective challenges. The maximum number of LP a guild can win in a single challenge is 15 (10 base points + 5 points from buying the first place bonus tile). These points can be used (by the guild leader) to purchase guild upgrades in the guild window. Contrary to popular belief, guild challenge brackets are not based on guild rank. It remains to be determined how exactly these brackets are decided. The number of points given to each guild (that makes up the score on the leaderboard) is also somewhat a mystery; it has been speculated that winning against higher ranked guilds yields more points, but again, this has not been confirmed. (Research by leokouk has shown that the guild winning the challenge gets more points for the rankings if the other 7 guilds have more sales and/or have higher rankings - the range of points granted goes from 5 points for winning a challenge against 7 inactive guilds (who have 0 sales) to 30 or more points for a low ranked guild that wins from several higher ranked and active guilds. Finally, a high ranked guild losing from a lower ranked guild can even lose points!) Unfortunately, due to the number of "dead" guilds (guilds in which all the players have slowly stopped playing but have not abandoned their game) that are on the game, you may find that you are competing with a guild that you have competed with before but they never contribute any sales. So far, (July 2013) Edgebee does not have a cleanup process for the dead or very rarely at all active guilds that mean you will usually have 5 or more dead guilds. Only once have I seen a challenge with more than 3 guilds with any chance at winning. License PointsEdit The Guild Leader can spend License Points on special bonuses for their guild that will serve to greater benefit all their members in, and out, of a challenge. License Points are awarded to the “Guild” and not the individual guild member. License Points can only be used towards the guild, by the guild leader. If a guild leader leaves the guild, the next highest contributing member will gain leadership and be able to spend the License Points attained by that guild. The amount of LP you can earn is directly related to the amount of guilds whom are participating in the challenge. If there are less than 8 guilds participating in the challenge, the maximum amount of LP won by the leading guilds will be lower. You have five License Points when you first create your guild and all existing guilds were given five License Points when the game was updated. Using License Points on bonuses unlocks other bonuses adjacent to the purchased bonus, which can also be purchased with License Points. You don't need to get earlier levels of licenses before the later levels (as long as you can see the license, you can get it), but license bonuses are added to each other. For example, having Cooperation I and Cooperation II gives a greater bonus to co-op points generated while your guild member's craftsmen are working and a greater decrease to the time penalty when multiple craftsmen are working on the same project than Cooperation II by itself. The Merchant bonus can be purchased four times, and the Merchant bonuses add together. This page is for information ''about ''guilds. This is ''not ''the place to request guild invitations. Please visit the Kongregate or Edgebee forums, or look for guilds through in-game chat.